Aspects of the present invention relate in general to state machines, and more particularly, to methods for representing transitions between states within those state machines. A state machine is a model that can describe a variety of human or computer processes. The state machine defines several states in which the process may exist. The transitions between states may involve both conditions and actions. The conditions define what has to be in order to cause a transition between states. Actions define what takes place during the transition. For example, a state machine may model a door that is in either an open state or a closed state. While the door is in a closed state, conditions for a transition to an open state may be a turn of the doorknob and a force placed against the door. The actions involved in the transition to an open state involve the actual movement of the door.
State machines are often used to model complex processes. These processes may involve human processes, machine processes, or a combination of both. Various computer applications may be used to develop and represent such complex state machines. These state machines may be represented graphically to a user. In general, nodes are used to represent states while vertices between those nodes represent conditions and actions associated with a transition between states. One limitation of such state machines is that they only allow for specifically defined transitions between particular states. In some cases, it may be desirable to define transitions from each state to every other state within the state machine. This may especially be the case for state machines that model human processes. However, it can be time consuming and cumbersome for a developer of the state machine to define each transition between every state.